The Hand-Hold Development
by empty-the-sky
Summary: The progress of a simple act of touching. Quick one-shot.


**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **I got the idea for this fic by writing the last sentence first. I didn't know how this story would start or go, but I just knew the end. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise most of Shamy scenes would be R rated.**

* * *

Sheldon was not a big fan of hand holding, and any other public display of affection. Sometimes he made exception. Sometimes he thought it was not so bad. Most of the time, he denied his feeling and blamed himself for not being able to control his urge. He was after all, a homo novus.

Amy entered the relationship fully aware that she would not have the what so-called normal relationship. Sometimes she thought that the relationship of the mind was not so bad. Sometimes she longed for more. Most of the time, she wanted Sheldon more than she wanted a normal relationship and understood that intimacy did not always mean being physical. They would make it work somehow.

Sheldon did not understand why Amy insisted on holding his hand when they were in the theater. It was unhygienic (despite Amy was the most hygienic person he knew other than himself), sweaty, and prevented him to completely enjoy the snacks. He also thought it looked dumb. He could clearly see the others snickered when Amy extended her hand so that he could hold it.

Amy did not understand why she had to argue to Sheldon every time she asked him to hold hand in the theater. It was clearly not the first time, they agreed to try and yet he acted like it was a heavy work. She wondered if she pushed him too far but when she was about to drop her hand and let it go, he took her hand. Although, he still complained. She questioned if it was worth the fight.

* * *

The first time Sheldon voluntarily, or in his defense unconsciously, held Amy's hand was when the gang were watching Howard's rocket launch into space. They talked about it afterwards. Communication was never an issue for them, they told each other everything (including Sheldon's birthday which Amy kept to herself).

When Amy asked why he did that, he replied that it was an intense situation that he needed comfort and Amy was sitting next to him at that moment.

When Amy asked further if he would touch Penny's or Leonard's hand as well if one of them was next to him, he answered no right away ( _didn't you see that Penny doesn't always wash her hands after meal and Leonard often rubbed his hands on his dirty pants?_ ). Amy could only frown.

She wondered if he touched her because she was well sanitized.

Sheldon finally admitted that he did not understand it either. He only knew that he was seeking comfort and Amy did give him comfort. Like she always did.

That was when Amy proposed they started holding hand gradually, starting when they watched movies in the theater.

* * *

The first time Sheldon acknowledged that holding Amy's hand was not bad, in fact it was pleasant, was when he was having a flu shot one afternoon.

As per Section 5 Relationship Agreement, hand-holding was allowed for moral support during flu shots. Although, 'allowed' might be an understatement since Sheldon insisted that Amy left work immediately because she was 'obligated' to hold his hand when he had the flu shot at the university's clinic.

Amy gladly complied since for the first time it was Sheldon that asked, well insisted, that she hold his hand, even though she had to leave early and drive to Caltech.

After the flu shot, to cheer Sheldon and to find excuse to spend more time with him, Amy offered to take him to the ice cream place he liked. The offer was very much welcomed by Sheldon. It was hard to say no to ice cream after all.

They were reaching Amy's car in the parking lot when they both realized that they were still holding each other's hand. Amy was getting worried and was about to release her hand but Sheldon kept his hand still.

He observed their joined hands and said, "Well, Amy, I guess we do this now."

"Are you okay with that?" Amy asked.

Sheldon thought for a while. "You know what? I am really okay with this," he said smiling.

They both grinned at each other for a while before parting their hands to enter the car.

That was when Sheldon no longer complained to hold Amy's hands.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy walk hand in hand to the reception after the ceremony. It is official, they are a married couple.

Looking at their clasped hands, Sheldon marvels how he used to despise that. Now, he can no longer imagine not holding Amy's hands.

When he looks back to Amy, she smiles broadly to him.

Amy realizes that it is worth the fight in the end. It is not easy but he is worth it.

And, this time, when he holds her hand, he does not let go.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's a short one, hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.**

 **Thank you for reading. A review would be lovely.**


End file.
